Children Playing in the Snow
by Emaena
Summary: Sólo eran dos niños jugando en la nieve, o eso se dijeron a sí mismos. Jon/Arya. Con apariciones de toda la familia Stark y de Invernalia, por supuesto.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, duh.

**N/A: Bueno, ya sé que esta no es la actualización ni el tipo de fic que muchos de ustedes (bueno, todos) se esperaban, pero si por casualidad le hicieron clic para ver si doy una explicación de lo que ocurrió con mis otros fics o para tirarme tomates, ¿puedo recomendarles un libro primero? Se llama Canción de Hielo y Fuego, y es mi nuevo fandom predilecto. Este fic está basado en el primer libro de la saga, Juego de Tronos (del cual HBO está produciendo una serie), así que si no leyeron los demás no pasa nada. De hecho no tienen ni que haber terminado el primer libro para leer el fic, porque se sitúa poco tiempo antes de Juego de Tronos.**

**En fin, aquí tienen mi regreso al fandom: un one-shot de una pareja incestuosa y de un fandom que, por desgracia, pocos conocen.**

_**Children Playing in the Snow**_

_by Maruutsu_

Con un suspiro, Arya se recostó sobre la paja y cerró los ojos, saboreando aquel raro momento de soledad. Éste era su momento favorito del día, y ese era su lugar favorito del castillo. Nadie la molestaría en los establos. Ni Sansa, ni la Septa Mordane, ni su madre consideraban que aquel fuera un lugar apropiado para una dama. Tal vez por eso a Arya le gustaban tanto. No era el lugar de una dama, pero sí era el suyo.

-Oh, shh, no hagas ruido -susurró una voz femenina, y Arya abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿A quién se le ocurría entrar a los establos a esa hora?

Se incorporó apoyándose sobre su codo, sin hacer el menor sonido, y miró en dirección a la puerta del establo. No vio nada en la oscuridad, pero alcanzó a distinguir dos figuras. Una era alta y fornida, la otra pequeña como la de un niño.

-Qué importa el ruido -dijo una voz masculina que a Arya le resultó literalmente familiar-, nadie viene a los establos de noche.

La chica se rió como una idiota mientras ella y el otro imbécil se acercaban a las pilas de paja, peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba Arya. La paja crujió bajo su peso cuando los dos se acostaron sobre ella, tan cerca de Arya que ésta temió que la vieran. Intentó pensar en un lugar donde esconderse, pero recordó que aquel era _su_ escondite, y que la única forma de escapar de él era salir por donde habían venido los intrusos. Y eso no se lo podía permitir. Si alguien se enteraba de que Arya Stark se escondía en los establos por la noche, Lord y Lady Stark estarían tan avergonzados de ella que no la dejarían ni acercarse a un caballo por el resto de su vida.

-Aquí está bien, ¿no? -susurró la voz femenina, que ahora que se oía más cercana se parecía más a la de una niña que a la de una mujer.

-Donde tú quieras, Jeyne -dijo Robb Stark.

Arya se mordió el labio, furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser que Robb estuviera con la idiota de Jeyne Poole? ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando oyó unos sonidos húmedos que no se parecían a nada que Arya hubiera oído en su vida. Pero Arya no necesitaba haberlos oído para saber lo que eran.

La sola idea de que su hermano mayor estuviera besando a Jeyne Poole era suficiente para causarle un trauma de por vida. Y aún así, mientras los escuchaba, Arya no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué se sentiría besar a alguien. Había oído a Jeyne describiéndoselo a Sansa, pero no podía imaginarse qué tenía de divertido que tu lengua tocara la de otra persona. Más bien sonaba repugnante. Aunque Jeyne tenía otra palabra para ello.

-Es mágico -le había dicho a Sansa, con los ojos brillantes-. No tiene nada de desagradable.

-Entonces sólo _suena_ desagradable -había dicho Sansa, con cara de asco.

Y por primera vez, Arya había estado de acuerdo con ella.

Pero ahora que se encontraba allí, escuchando el "mágico" beso, le pareció que no _sonaba_ desagradable. Era casi musical, con su propio ritmo y melodía. Y de alguna forma, auquella canción hacía que las "partes privadas" de Arya (así las llamaban su madre y la Septa Mordane, Arya desconocía su verdadero nombre) cosquillearan agradablemente. Se preguntó si Jeyne sentiría lo mismo. ¿A eso se refería con que era mágico?

-Tengo que irme -susurró Jeyne, tan repentinamente que Arya contuvo un respingo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de oírse los besos?-. Mi padre va a acostarse a esta hora, y siempre se fija si estoy en mi cama.

-Está bien -la voz de Robb era pura cortesía, pero Arya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba decepcionado-. Te acompañaré.

Arya esperó a que se hubieran ido para soltar una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Su natural inclinación por la aventura le decía que, de alguna forma, Jeyne Poole había hecho algo más aventurero que ella.

Pero Arya no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Antes de que terminara la semana iba a besar a alguien, y a descubrir por qué a Jeyne le gustaba tanto. El hecho de que Sansa considerara desagradable el acto de besarse era un beneficio adicional.

El problema, meditó Arya más tarde, era que no había muchos candidatos en Invernalia. Estaban los mozos de cuadra y los hijos de los sirvientes, pero Arya sabía que ninguno de ellos la besaría jamás. Sí, podían jugar con ella y nadar desnudos en el lago, pero tenían muy claro que ninguno de ellos tenía permitido ir más lejos. Jon se lo había explicado una vez:

-El hijo del señor puede hacer lo que quiere con su servidumbre, pero la servidumbre no puede hacer lo que quiere con la hija de señor.

Arya pensaba que era injusto, igual que la idea de que Robb pudiera besar a chicas y hacer cosas pecaminosas con ellas, pero la misma regla no se aplicara a ella y a Sansa. Cuando se lo había dicho a Jon, él se había reído y le había revuelto el pelo.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de cosas pecaminosas, hermanita? Además, ¿por qué tienes tanto problema con eso? ¡Sólo tienes nueve años!

Ahora que recordaba esa conversación, Arya se vio asaltada por una duda repentina. Si el hijo del señor podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana con la servidumbre, ¿eso quería decir que Jon también lo hacía? ¿Jon hacía lo mismo que Robb? ¿Por eso se había reído de ella cuando le había preguntado qué sabría ella de cosas pecaminosas?

De pronto Arya estaba furiosa. En todo el camino de los establos al castillo fue echando humos, sin dejar de imaginarse a Jon con Jeyne.

El Gordo Tom estaba montando guardia en el hall, pero Arya lo ignoró por completo y siguió el camino hacia su habitación.

-¿De dónde vienes, Arya? -le gritó el Gordo Tom a sus espaldas.

-De ninguna parte -gritó Arya, con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

-Oh -fue todo lo que dijo Tom. Era muy fácil engañarlo.

Arya se cruzó con Sansa en el corredor. Su hermana aún estaba vestida, y llevaba un libro de canciones románticas en el brazo. Miró a Arya con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde estabas? -inquirió-. Estuve leyendo con la Septa Mordane y Madre después de la cena...

-Y a mí qué me importa -contestó Arya, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y cerrándola prácticamente en las narices de Sansa.

Se acostó sin siquiera desvestirse. Su piel, su ropa y su cabello olían a establo, pero el aroma ya no le resultaba reconfortante. Hundió la cara en la almohada, intentando librarse de aquel olor. No funcionó.

En un hecho sin precedentes, Arya Stark ordenó que trajeran una bañera con agua caliente a su habitación. Y ante el asombro de todos, se bañó y se lavó sin una sola queja, y con tal frenesí que la Septa Mordane comentó impresionada que creyó que se arrancaría la piel de tanto refregársela.

Pese a que ya no olía a establo, Arya seguía sintiéndose desconforme. Esa noche se dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, de la misma forma que daba vueltas y vueltas a sus ideas, incapaz de llegar a una conclusión. Cuando finalmente se durmió, la despertaron en lo que le parecieron tres minutos.

Bajó a desayunar de muy mal humor. Normalmente, cuando se encontraba en ese estado de ánimo, lo único que conseguía hacerla sentir mejor era hablar con Jon. Pero no quería ni verlo. No le devolvió la sonrisa cuando se sentó a desayunar, y apenas si probó su plato. De todas formas, nadie le prestaba atención, como de costumbre. Robb hablaba con Theon y se daban codazos, riéndose de un chiste privado. Sansa estaba hablando con Bran, y sus señores padres hablaban entre ellos. La única persona que siempre se interesaba por ella era la única a la que Arya ya no quería ver. Se sentía traicionada, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué.

-Arya -dijo Jon. Arya fingió estar concentrada en su comida-. ¿Sabes que ha nevado?

-¿En serio? -el rostro de Arya se iluminó, y sin darse cuenta le sonrió a Jon. Apartó la vista rápidamente-. Padre, ¿me puedo retirar? ¡Ha nevado!

Eddard Stark la miró con el ceño fruncido por unos momentos. Catelyn también la miró con desaprobación, seguramente pensando en regañarla por haber interrumpido su conversación.

-Está bien -dijo Eddard con un suspiro de resignación-, pero no vayas muy lejos, Lya... Arya. Jon, acompáñala, por favor.

-Sí, Padre -contestó Jon alegremente.

Arya se mordió el labio.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! -protestó Bran.

-No hasta que termines de comer -dijo Lady Catelyn, echando una mirada de reojo a Jon-. Irás después con Sansa y Robb, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo voy -dijo Rickon con su vocecita chillona.

Escucharon las protestas de Bran y de Rickon mientras salían, pero Arya estaba concentrada en caminar lo más rápido posible para dejar atrás a Jon. El problema era que él tenía las piernas más largas, y la alcanzaba con facilidad.

-Al final, siempre quedamos nosotros dos, ¿eh? -observó Jon mientras los guardias les abrían las puertas. Un viento helado les acarició el rostro, y la visión de un campo blanco que terminaba en el bosque de dioses los cegó por un momento.

-Es hermoso -murmuró Arya, sin aliento.

-Sí, pero hay mucho viento -observó Jon, pese a que no era cierto-. Tengo miedo de que te lleve una brisa repentina, hermanita. Con lo flacucha que eres, te volarás enseguida. Dame la mano.

Le tomó la mano antes de que Arya pudiera evitarlo, y bajaron juntos los escalones del castillo. Arya quería que le soltara la mano, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacerlo. Caminaron con dificultad, sus pies húndiendose en la nieve a cada paso, hasta que llegaron al borde del bosque de dioses. Entonces Arya le soltó la mano y le dio la espalda a su hermano.

-Arya -dijo Jon-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

No le contestó. En lugar de eso, se agachó y formó una bola de nieve perfecta. Iba a tirársela en la cara, y esperaba que le doliera. Esperaba que le doliera mucho.

Pero Jon no era tan fácil de engañar. En el momento en que ella se puso de pie y se volvió para arrojarle su proyectil, él le tomó las muñecas, inmovilizándola por completo. Durante unos segundos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Arya reaccionó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Jon la soltó de inmediato. Gimiendo de dolor, cayó de cara sobre la nieve, y allí se quedó. No emitió un sólo sonido, ni se movió. Estaba completamente tieso. Demasiado tieso.

-¿Jon? -susurró Arya-. ¿Estás bien? ¡Jon!

La brisa movió los cabellos oscuros de su hermano, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento.

-¡JON!

Arya se arrodilló junto a él, sollozando, y lo dio vuelta. Sus lágrimas se congelaban en sus mejillas. Los ojos de Jon estaban cerrados, sus pestañas negras salpicadas de blanco. Arya le limpió el rostro con manos temblorosas. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, y ni su cuerpo ni su voz parecían obedecerle. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Arya -dijo una voz de ultratumba-, soy el fantasma de Jon Nieve...

Arya abrió los ojos de golpe. Allí estaba Jon, riéndose a carcajadas, el muy idiota. ¡Y ella pensando que lo había matado!

-Voy a matarte de verdad si vuelves a hacer algo así -le advirtió.

-Sólo intentaba animarte -repuso Jon-. Y _podrías_ haberme matado. Ese rodillazo casi me quiebra una costilla.

-¡Pues ojalá te la hubiera quebrado! -le gritó Arya, e hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero Jon tiró de ella hasta que quedó encima de él-. ¿Qué haces?

-Jugar contigo, tonta.

Le revolvió la cabeza y le hizo cosquillas, pero Arya se resistió. Quería que la dejara, pero por otro lado no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por separarse de él.

-¡Vamos, Arya! -insistió Jon, rascándole las orejas como si fuera un perro-. ¡Ríete! ¡Es sólo un juego!

-No, ¡para, Jon, para! -dijo Arya entre risotadas. Al final siempre la ganaba.

Jon dejó de hacerle cosquillas, y esta vez le revolvió el pelo afectuosamente antes de decir:

-Así está mejor. ¿Cómo se siente mi hermanita ahora?

Arya apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, pensativa. Sabía que la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle a su hermano la haría parecer tan estúpida como Sansa, pero tenía que hacerla de todas maneras.

-Jon, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Para su sorpresa, Jon no se rió. Más bien pareció escandalizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Robb besó a esa tonta de Jeyne. Y sé que Jeyne ha besado a otros chicos -lo miró fijamente-, ¿no la habrás besado tú también?

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Jon, ruborizándose-. No sería... apropiado. Padre lo desaprobaría, estoy seguro.

-Entonces, ¿nunca has besado a nadie?

-¡Dioses, Arya! -El rubor de sus mejillas pasó de rosa a un rojo intenso-. ¿Qué importa eso?

-Yo tampoco he besado a nadie -contestó Arya-. ¿Quieres besarme a mí?

Las palabras salieron con naturalidad, y flotaron en el aire, tan presentes como la nieve.

-Somos hermanos -dijo Jon al fin. No estaba enojado ni avergonzado, sino perplejo. Arya no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

-¿Y qué? Los Targaryen se casaban entre hermanos...

-Sí, y mira dónde terminaron -dijo Jon, con una voz que le recordaba mucho a la de su padre-. No, de ninguna manera te besaré, Arya.

La apartó con delicadeza, y se sentó en la nieve. Arya se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué? -insistió-. Sólo somos niños. Y sólo estamos jugando.

-Alguien puede vernos...

-Sólo verán dos figuras en la nieve.

Antes de que Jon pudiera replicar, Arya lo sujetó por los hombros y lo besó de lleno en los labios. El primer contacto fue frío: los labios de ambos estaban helados, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer otra cosa que presionar la boca de uno contra la del otro. Fue Arya, la adventurera, quien tuvo que dar el primer paso. Con la intrepidez que la caracterizaba, lamió el labio inferior de Jon, buscando una entrada. Funcionó. Cuando el beso de verdad comenzó, Arya no pensó que fuera mágico, como decía Jeyne. En su lugar, pensó que la boca de Jon era como Invernalia: sus muros estaban helados, pero su interior era como el fuego de un dragón. Arya la exploró con su lengua, saboréandola, palpándola, luchando con la lengua de Jon. Se besaron tímidamente al principio, pero lentamente el beso se volvió más intenso, hasta que tuvieron que hacer una pausa para respirar. Arya sentía la comisura de los labios paspada y húmeda, y se pasó la manga por la boca para limpiarse la saliva. Miró a Jon, que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Y entonces ambos se echaron a reír. Cuando llegaron sus hermanos, sólo encontraron a un par de niños jugando en la nieve.

Fin.


End file.
